The present invention relates generally to infant cribs, and more particularly, is directed to a drop side rail for a crib.
Generally, in cribs, one side rail is fixed or stationary, and the opposite side rail can be slid vertically between an upper closed position and a lower open position to aid in the removal of the child from the crib or for placing the child in the crib. However, recently, because of incorrect assembly of the drop side rail by some consumers, children have been able to partially separate or disassemble the drop side rail from the main body of the crib, resulting in a body part of a child getting caught therebetween, causing injury to the child. For this reason, and because of various government proposed regulations, at a recent industry convention, it was proposed to make both side rails permanent and eliminate the drop side nature of one side entirely.
This, however, makes it much more difficult to remove the child from the crib or place the child in the crib, and has been deemed unsatisfactory.